


Warm kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Snowed In, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Arthur/Albert where they have to snuggle up to share warmth in the snow and end up kissing." Getting snowed in, not Arthur’s favorite pass of time, yet he’s been in that situation more than enough. Alone, cold, annoyed as hell. But now he’s got company with the first snow storm this bad since Colter. Albert’s clearly not dressed for the occasion with his flimsy winter jacket, no gloves even. In the fear of having the photographer freeze dead on him he frantically remembers the closest shack.  "
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 67





	Warm kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @fallenappleinc on tumblr for the prompt!

Getting snowed in, not Arthur’s favorite pass of time, yet he’s been in that situation more than enough. Alone, cold, annoyed as hell. But now he’s got company with the first snow storm this bad since Colter. Albert’s clearly not dressed for the occasion with his flimsy winter jacket, no gloves even. In the fear of having the photographer freeze dead on him he frantically remembers the closest shack. 

“We’re almost there now.” He says loud over his shoulder in the hopes that the man hasn’t fallen behind. Their horses snort with effort of the high wind and thick snow. The shack is located between trees, giving it just enough cover not to collapse. 

Arthur gets down from his horse and goes to pull the hefty door open. As soon as it’s open enough the horses and Albert enter and Arthur behind them with the door slamming shut. Then it’s a lot calmer, the wind whistles occasionally through cracks in the walls. It’s some kind of storage, with hay everywhere that the horses happily eat up. Albert’s rubbing together his frozen hands and blowing warm air into them.

“Here, take these.” Arthur offers the man his gloves and starts swiping excess snow off of his jacket. “Thank you. How long do you think it’s gonna go on for?” Albert turns to face him and keeps moving his legs to get the blood flowing. Arthur hadn’t even noticed the numbness of his own legs, or ears, before they started stinging uncomfortably.

“Don’t know, could go on till morning.” He sighs and tugs at his ear lobe while looking around. Might as well get comfortable, he thinks. There’s already a considerate amount of hay piled up but he decides to move it further from the wall. Albert helps by throwing more fresh looking hay on the top and taking the saddles off their horses. He offers some dry meat to Arthur from his saddlebag who accepts it with a mumble. Even though the situation isn’t ideal, Arthur can’t but help admire the pink on his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

“I bet this is no turn-up for the books for you.” Albert remarks as they settle down. Arthur raises an eyebrow while trying to make his bedroll a comfortable pillow. “How many times you think I’ve ended up like this?”

“Well you’re always out and about in the wilderness, and you even have proper gear for it.”

“It’s happened maybe three times, including this.”

“Well you see, that’s three more times than me.”

“Two actually.”

Albert huffs. “I’ve told you, you are as smart as you are handsome.” 

Arthur blames the heat on his cheeks on the coldness. “Basic math, Mason.” He sits up enough to slide his jacket off that drapes big enough to cover them both, as long as they’re huddled up close. “In my opinion smarts only add to one’s look.” Albert muses. “Makes sense, you been to college haven’t you?” Arthur strikes back in their stupid flirting game that’s just become almost a norm by now. Albert laughs and shifts even closer, and Arthur isn’t complaining. But even with their body heats combined Arthur still feels a layer of chill cover him from ears to toes. Albert’s ear are still pink and his arm is cold from where it’s pressed against his. Arthur’s heart skips a beat when he remembers that one night up in big valley, how they managed to keep warm. He sniffs to distract his mind but when he looks at Albert, the man has a knowing glint in is eyes. 

Albert intertwines their hands and Arthur squeezes back. “Cold.” Mason whispers and then Arthur decides to move, close enough to feel each others’ breaths but not yet touching, only asking. Albert closes the final gap and seals their lips together. It’s slow and terribly sweet, both men feel warmth spread through their chests and faces. It eventually breaks with Albert pulling away with a wide smile.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur gruffs but finds himself burning the imagine into his mind to draw later. “The situations I end up with you, Morgan, one could dub me as both the luckiest and unluckiest man alive.” Arthur rolls his eyes and Albert grabs his face to kiss him even harder.


End file.
